Api Terakhir
by momoka-sha
Summary: AU.Update Bab II:Kami Mengancam Sebuah Nanas.Seorang Penyembuh ke-81 bersama penguasa kegelapan terakhir berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto sebelum dunia benar-benar hancur."Kalian tidak berpikir akan pulang hidup-hidup setelah mengancam Nara Shikamaru,'kan?"
1. Prolog

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Api Terakhir.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Rekaman Uzumaki Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>Baik, apa yang kira-kira bisa aku tuliskan dalam waktu 30 menit?<p>

Oh baiklah, jadi begini, ini semua (mungkin) ulah ayahku, Namikaze Minato. Yah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa nama belakangku tidak sama dengannya?

Ayahku anggota dari sebuah perkumpulan rahasia. Ketua dari perkumpulan itu, lebih tepatnya. Begitu tahu bahwa Ibuku mengandungku, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ibu agar aku aman. Dan disinilah aku, Uzumaki Naruto yang akan bercerita _agak_ panjang lebar dalam cerita ini.

Oh, sebelum aku memulainya, mungkin kalian menemukan rekaman ini di suatu tempat? Yah, kalau begitu nyawaku memang sedang dalam bahaya, atau mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Sebenarnya rekaman ini adalah jalan terakhirku menyelamatkan diri. Ada tiga rencana cadangan sebelum ini, sebenarnya. Kalian akan menyadarinya sepanjang rekaman ini.

Segalanya dimulai pada ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas. Aku bangun seperti biasa dan aku menemukan bahwa aku demam. _Well_, aku tidak merasa sakit, hanya saja tubuhku benar-benar terasa panas. Seakan ada yang memasukanku dalam kuah sup panas dan mengembalikanku lagi ke kasurku saat aku tidur.

Tapi itu yang benar-benar terjadi.

Dan aku mulai berpikir ini keren saat aku tidak sengaja. Tolong garis bawahi itu, **tidak sengaja**, membakar sedikit rambut dari Sakura Haruno, tetanggaku. Jadi aku sedang membenarkan bandonya karena kedua tangannya penuh oleh belanjaan saat tiba-tiba, _**bwuosh**_, rambutnya terbakar.

_Wow_.

Kau tahu aku terjungkal 3 meter sehabis itu. Kau tidak akan mau tahu kenapa. Atau kau malah sudah tahu kenapa?

Di malam berikutnya, saat aku menyadari bahwa seisi rumahku seakan kerampokan, gerombolan pria dengan pakaian setelan jas dan mobil hitam keren menyerobot masuk beberapa detik sebelum aku bahkan belum terpikir untuk mencari ibuku. Katanya ibuku dalam bahaya, dan aku adalah generasi Namikaze terakhir yang harus diselamatkan, bla, bla, bla. Hyuuga. Katanya itu adalah nama mereka, dan mereka bertugas untuk melindungiku.

Aku merasa pusing mendengarnya. Namun aku merasa lebih pusing lagi saat tiba-tiba mobilku semacam diterjang oleh pasir-pasir yang mengerikan dari depan. Oh, asyik sekali 'kan? Kau diselamatkan oleh keluarga bermata putih menyeramkan dan berambut panjang yang tampak lebih bagus dari rambut ibumu, dan sekarang kau diserang oleh bocah berambut merah gila menggunakan pasir. Oke banget, emang.

Oh, sial, apa kurang sepuluh menit lagi?

Akan kupersingkat, singkat cerita aku sekarang masih berada di bawah perlindungan Hyuuga, seorang penguasa angin mendampingiku, oh iya, dia manis ngomong-ngomong, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kami sedang terjebak di markas pemuda pasir itu. Dimana Hinata? Oh, iya, di suatu tempat di negara Pasir. Aku agak merinding sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada nama negara sekonyol itu di bumi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu selain Jepang, Korea, Amerika, Inggris, Belanda, Mesir, atau apalah, ada negara yang bernamakan 'Pasir'. _Wow_, lagi.

Hinata bilang itu hanya simbol, mereka berada dari sisi lain, Mesir, sekitar timur tengah. Kau membutuhkan portal untuk bisa mencapainya dan menyelamatkanku. Portal itu sayangnya hanya bisa kau gunakan (kalau kau manusia biasa dan bukan penguasa kegelapan) dengan bantuan dari salah seorang keluarga Uchiha. Dan, hore, keluarga Uchiha adalah seorang penguasa kegelapan. Menurumku ada berapa jumlah mereka di dunia ini? Coba tebak, hanya ada satu.

Temui Uchiha Sasuke, seorang menyebalkan yang akan membantumu jika kau mungkin cukup pintar untuk memperdengarkan rekaman ini padanya. Kau butuh banyak kekuatan dan mungkin perbekalan. Temui tetanggaku, Haruno Sakura, yang aku baru sadar adalah seorang _healer_, atau penyembuh. Yah, kau bisa menganggap aku kurang peka, karena aku baru menyadarinya dalam satu siang saat aku dalam keadaan super diujung maut selama sepuluh tahun belakangan.

Sial, waktuku habis. Pasukan pasir itu sudah ada di depan pintu dan kurasa Hinata tidak akan bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Kumohon, kalian, siapapun yang mendengar ini, segera temui Uchiha Sasuke, ia ada di kegelapan malam, cari dia, atau kau bisa memanggil Haruno Sakura. Tokyo, tentunya kau akan menemukan alamatku jika kalian (_sekali lagi_) cukup pintar.

Aku berada di suaru sisi lain di timur tengah. Tempat yang memiliki banyak pasir.

Tolong kami!

oOo

_Dan suara gemerisik menandakan bahwa rekaman itu berakhir disini._

_Apakah kau cukup pintar untuk menemukan mereka?_

_Mungkin kau harus menanti bab kedua. _

_Tidak apa-apa, jangan gegabah, kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri atau bahkan Naruto jika kau tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum bertindak. _

oOo

A/N

Adalah semacam prolog, bab selanjutnya mungkin akan menceritakan kelanjutan dari rekaman ini. Ya, ini bersambung.

Selamat berpikir, pembaca!

Moy 2012.


	2. Latar Belakang

"Naruto! Ke belakang! Cepat! Kyaaaah!" Suara dentuman keras disusul oleh hempasan pasir-pasir yang berubah menjadi kabut di sekelilingnya, terdengar menggema di seluruh kapasitas gambar. Suara retakan terdengar, bangunan mulai runtuh, suara itu terdengar saling bersaut-sautan seperti suara longsor. Seluruh gambaran diawali oleh warna pasir dan kemudian gelap lagi. Namun tetap saja semuanya terlalu kabur untuk dipahami, semacam rekaman rusak yang dipaksakan berputar.

Dan kini muncul gambar api—api yang sangat besar, yang kemudian terhapus oleh kegelapan.

_**BUM.**_

"_Kerja sama, atau mati."_

.

.

.

**Api Terakhir.**

Saat kau pikir dunia ini baik-baik saja, namun segala yang kau lihat justru membuktikan bahwa segala ilmu pengetahuan di bumi adalah _fiktif_.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, a possibilities of OOC dan keabalan lainnya. Author harap tidak terlalu menggannggu.

Bagian yang ditulis miring adalah flashback atau suara hati (kau mungkin butuh komputer atau sarana yang memungkinkan untuk melihat versi _italic-_nya, yeah, versi mobile memang kadang agak menyebalkan)

.

.

.

**II. Latar Belakang: Kami Mengancam Sebuah Nanas.**

**S**ekejap gadis yang terlelap dalam kamar bernuansa merah muda membuka matanya, menunjukan sepasang iris _emerald_ dengan pupil yang mengecilkan diri semaksimal mungkin. Gadis itu membuka mata dengan cara yang menyeramkan—langsung membuka seakan ada yang mengancam nyawanya jika ia terus tinggal di alam bawah sadar. Dan segera, masih dengan peluh yang mengucur deras dari seluruh pori-pori tubuh, ia beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

'_Mimpi yang aneh_,' pikirnya sambil terdiam dan menatap keluar jendela—menghadapkan mata beningnya ke arah rumah yang telah berdiri nyaris sepuluh tahun di sebelah rumahnya. Mata hijau bening gadis itu mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari rumah itu dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dan untuk kesekian puluh kali ia kembali mendapatkan hasil yang nihil.

"... Apa kau benar-benar butuh bantuanku," gadis itu menahan nafas sejenak dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang rembulan, "... Naruto?" ujar si gadis lirih.

.

.

.

_Malam itu dentuman keras terdengar dari kejauhan. Ia sedang terlelap saat sejurus kemudian telinganya menangkap suara rem mobil yang dipaksakan. Terbangunlah ia, dan segera melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin ke lantai bawah. Kecemasan meliputi dirinya, ditengah keheningan malam yang tidak biasanya, ia dapat merasakan hawa buruk. Dan suhu yang rendah mencekam membuat dadanya sesak akan rasa khawatir. Aneh, padahal ia belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _

_Puing-puing bangunan membuat langkahnya membeku. Pun tak ada sepatah kata yang dapat terucap dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu tercengang untuk merespon apa yang terjadi, sel-sel otaknya belum mampu mengolah informasi yang seakan fiktif di hadapannya. Namun sayangnya, semua yang ia lihat benar._

_Naruto tergenggam oleh pasir. Maksudnya, memang benar-benar ada—_semacam_—tangan raksasa yang menggenggam Naruto, dan sepertinya Naruto terlihat tidak berdaya di sana. Wajah Naruto ketakutan seperti anak kucing yang menunggu ajal menjemput. Namun belum sempat gadis itu mendekat, Naruto telah tenggelam dalam tangan itu, tangan pasir yang ia sadari bersumber dari seorang—_Oh, apa bisa disebut seorang? Mungkin, sebuah_—boneka kayu mengerikan yang tampak dikedalikan dari suatu tempat. Tangan pasir itu keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar, membuat seakan memang ada manusia yang dapat langsung ia telan. _

_Selang sepersekian detik, Naruto menghilang bersama pasir-pasir itu. Si boneka tampaknya mengetahui kedatangan si gadis berambut merah muda. Dengan perlahan boneka itu melirik gadis itu _metriks_, menghadapkan mata menonjol merah darahnya kepada si gadis. Untuk yang terakhir kali boneka itu mengangakan mulutnya, kemudian melarutkan dirinya dengan udara, menjadi pasir, masih dengan memposisikan pandangan mengerikan pada sang gadis. _

_Membuat malam itu semakin hening dan gelap._

_Haruno Sakura, nama si gadis berambut merah muda, ingin menganggap ini semua mimpi. _

_Namun baru saja ia merasa ia akan terbangun, ia melihat kegelapan total membuat portal gelap hitam di hadapannya. Dan kini ia merasa pusing atas kejadian aneh malam itu._

_Sesosok manusia melangkah perlahan dari portal kelam itu. Seorang lelaki, dengan tato di sepanjang tangan kanannya (_yang berbentuk lebih seacam huruf-huruf kuno dibandingkan hiasan api atau sejenisnya_), memiliki kulit putih pucat namun berwarna seperti bulan dan rambut berantakan berwarna hitam kelam serta mata merah menyala bak warna darah muncul. Ia menatap gadis itu dingin, seakan mengetahui bahwa gadis di hadapannya tentu tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun kemudian pemuda itu membuka mulut, bersiap untuk menjelaskan semuanya._

"_Haruno Sakura, _healer_ keturunan ke-81, kau ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan Api terakhir."_

_Haruno Sakura kembali terdiam, _

"_...Eh, __**hah**__?" jawabnya, akhirnya. Dan ia merasa menjadi mahkluk paling konyol dan tolol dalam sekejap mata—menyesali jawaban tidak bermutu yang keluar dari bibirnya._

.

.

.

Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun sekarang ia berada dalam penerbangan menuju Mesir bersama orang yang _sebenarnya-ia-juga-belum-mengerti-siapa_. Pikiran-pikiran buruk menyergapnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana nasib kedua orang tuanya sekarang, bagaimana nasib rumah yang ia bahkan tidak tahu akan ia lihat lagi atau tidak, dan bagiamana nasibnya bersama pemuda menyeramkan yang kini sedang tertidur dengan peta Afrika yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kepalanya.

Aku rasa kau juga mungkin belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 'kan?

Para tetangga bilang bahwa kediaman Uzumaki kerampokan, kemudian terjadi gempa bumi setalahnya. Mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan akal sempit mereka. Padahal jelas, hal-hal yang nampak sebagai realita itu hanyalah fiktif.

Realita adalah saat Sakura kini duduk diam termangu memandangi langit dari pesawat penerbangan komersil begitu ia menerima tawaran dari penguasa kegelapan yang kini terlelap di sampingnya.

Tidak, kau tidak salah baca.

Memang benar ada penguasa kegelapan di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"_Haruno Sakura, _healer_ keturunan ke-81, kau ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan Api terakhir."_

_Haruno Sakura kembali terdiam, _

"_...Eh, __**hah**__?" jawabnya, akhirnya. Dan ia merasa menjadi mahkluk paling konyol dan tolol dalam sekejap mata—menyesali jawaban tidak bermutu yang keluar dari bibirnya._

_Namun pemuda dihadapannya tak lantas tertawa atau marah. Dengan tenang, atau mungkin bisa disebut dingin, ia mengulang lagi perkataannya, kali ini memastikan bahwa Sakura dapat mencerna kata per kata, sebelum akhirnya mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya._

"_Temanmu, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pengendali Api terakhir di Bumi. Kekuatannya telah diincar oleh kaum bumi golongan pasir, yang selama ini menderita akibat kutukan dari kaumku, penguasa kegelapan—baik, intinya, dalam 24 jam kau harus menentukan akan memenuhi takdirmu menyelamatkan pengendali api terakhir, sekaligus temanmu, Naruto, atau terus menjadi gadis biasa yang hanya tau bahwa Uzumaki Naruto dan keluarganya terbunuh akibat perampokan. Jika tidak, kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada bumi dan tentu pada sahabatmu."_

_Itu jelas pertanyaan yang tidak mempunyai jawaban '_tidak bersedia' _'kan? _

_._

_._

_._

Sakura mendengar suara gesekan antar kertas, yang menandakan bahwa pemuda yang terlihat acak-acakan di sampingnya nampaknya sudah bangun. Oh, kau sebenarnya tidak harus menyebutnya acak-acakkan, ia mengenakan jins, kaos putih polos, jaket bertudung hitam dan sepatu kets putih—yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang keren. Tapi menurut Sakura, pemuda ini acak-acakkan.

_Well_, mungkin masalah selera.

"Dimana kita?" Katanya datar, sambil kini membenarkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Ia kemudian melipat peta Afrika kepunyaannya dan memasang wajah frustasi, seakan ia gagal menemukan suatu nama yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Masih di pesawat—Oh, kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan segala sesuatunya sekarang, sebelum segalanya menjadi lebih rumit." Sakura mendesak, dan respon pemuda itu awalnya hanya mendelik dengan pandangan sangsi sekaligus kelelahan. Namun melihat keseriusan dalam wajah Sakura, pemuda itu kemudian mengendurkan alis matanya yang tadinya bertaut dan menghela nafas pendek.

" Kau memang benar-benar tidak pengertian, Sakura." Kata pemuda itu dingin sembari menghela nafas dan melepas kacamata ber-_frame_ hitamnya. Sakura agak terhenyak menatap mata kelam bening yang menatapnya lurus, ada perasaan terintimidasi sekaligus kasihan. Ia menyadari bahwa mata hitam kelam itu lelah—tapi tunggu, bukankah matanya merah darah? _Kenapa berubah menjadi hitam kelam?_

"Semua bermula ribuan tahun yang lalu. Manusia dahulu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan elemen. Bumi, udara, air dan, api. Dari semua itu ada satu keturunan manusia yang dianggap egois dan kemudian diasingkan dan dicoba untuk dimusnahkan, yaitu keturunan api.

Jumlah keturunan manusia yang tadinya seimbang menjadi timpang, karena jumlah keturunan api perlahan-lahan musnah. Adalah keturunan bumi yang menjadi otak dari pemusnahan keturunan api, mereka punya suatu alasan yang hanya diketahui kaum mereka sendiri. Api semakin lama-semakin sedikit, dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mengasingkan diri dan hilang untuk bersembunyi dari pemusnahan yang terus datang.

Angin, yang merupakan kerabat dekat keturunan api (_bisa kau katakan seperti itu, lokasi mereka cukup berdekatan, sehingga mereka mempunyai relasi yang baik_), melakukan sumpah untuk melindungi keturunan api yang tersisa. Saat itu leluhur dari klan Hyuuga yang mewakili untuk melakukan sumpah itu. Dan kemudian terjadi peperangan habis-habisan antara udara dan bumi, yang memang merupakan dua elemen yang sangat kontras.

Air, sebagai kubu yang netral, perlahan merasa terganggu dan kemudian meminta bantuan dari kami, kaum penyihir, yaitu penguasa kegelapan, kaum yang muncul sekitar sekali dalam seratus tahun untuk menyudahi peperangan. Kaumku memang juga merasa terganggu dengan perang itu, kami tidak keberatan untuk membantu.

Leluhurku mencoba jalan damai untuk mendamaikan kedua kubu. Udara yang pada dasarnya lunak hati tidak menolak untuk berdamai—namun bumi menentangnya dengan keras. Entah mungkin karena karakter mereka yang sekeras batu, mereka menolak mentah-mentah tawaran untuk berdamai.

Geram, leluhur kami lepas kendali dan mengutuk keturunan bumi. Dan pada saat keturunan api terakhir menginjak usia kedewasaan, kutukan itu akan hilang." Pemuda bernuansa kelam itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Sakura datar. Memaksa gadis itu untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

Sakura terkesiap menerima pandangan dari penguasa kegelapan di hadapannya. Otaknya sedang mencoba menerima segala data yang seharusnya ia terima perlahan namun langsung dijejalkan padanya dalam beberapa detik. Tapi ia memang tahu apa yang seharusnya kemudian terjadi dalam kisah itu,

"Keturunan bumi membalas dendam?"

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk sembari meneguk air mineral yang ada di samping bangkunya. Kemudian terjadi lagi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya suara mesin pesawat dan celotehan anak kecil yang duduk di belakang mereka terdengar. Sakura sejenak menatap sepatu kets yang ia kenakan dan melihat betapa dekilnya sepatu itu. Sekarang ia menyesal karena ia mungkin tidak akan sempat lagi mencuci sepatu kets itu.

_Bukankah berarti pemuda di sampingnya ini penyihir? Kenapa mereka tidak pergi saja menggunakan portal hitam seperti yang dibuat pemuda itu di malam terakhir mereka bertemu? Kenapa pemuda ini tidak menyelamatkan Naruto? –Tunggu, siapa memangnya pemuda ini?_

"Siapa kau? Maksudku, namamu. Siapa?" Kata Sakura langsung.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat. Kalau kau ingin tahu, sedari tadi ia berbicara tidak menatap Sakura sedikitpun, jika tidak menatap air mineral yang digenggamnya, ia akan melirik keluar jendela. Ya, dia memang gelap—dingin maksudku. Orang yang paling dingin yang pernah Sakura jumpai seumur hidup. Tentunya sangat kontras dengan Naruto yang bertingkah seperti monyet lepas jika berbicara dengannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan sihir untuk melakukan hal-hal hebat untuk menyelamatkan dunia, saja?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Karena saat kami melanggar batas kami, masalah akan terjadi."

.

.

.

Keramaian menghentak pandangan mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ia terdiam dengan masih menenteng kopor di tangan. Di sampingnya, sosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan peta Kairo yang sempat akan ia sobek tadi di dalam pesawat. Beberapa detik setelah pemuda itu menyimak bagian bawah peta, terukir sedikit senyum di wajahnya—walau sejujurnya bagi Sakura lebih tampak seperti seringai seram. Agaknya ia, Uchiha Sasuke, menemukan sesuatu. Dan sesegera mungkin pemuda yang berusia mungkin tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Sakura itu mengambil genggaman kopornya dan segera menyeret kopor itu pergi, membuat Sakura terkejut dan mengambil langkah mengikuti pemuda itu. Ada perasaan bahwa ia akan tersesat di belahan dunia ini jika ia sampai sedikit saja mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang lagi di dunia Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu kini tengah mencoba menyamai langkah penguasa kegelapan di hadapannya yang tengah menuntun jalannya. Langkah gadis muda itu tampak agak terhuyun membelah keramaian bandara internasional Kairo, dimana kau bisa melihat banyak orang berperawakan tinggi besar-gelap, pun gadis-gadis yang mengenakan cadar berjalan berseliweran. Namun sekalipun berada di tempat yang benar-benar baru, Sakura tak habis pikir untuk menggubris pemandangan asing di sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar lebih takut tersesat daripada kehilangan pemandangan baru di dunianya.

Lantai marmer berdecit pelan akibat suara koper yang mendadak berhenti saat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jajaran taksi di luar bandara. Sekejap Sakura menyadari bahwa suasana tropis telah menyambut tubuh mungilnya.

Selamat datang di Kairo, Mesir, wahai Haruno Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Mencoba bertingkah biasa melihat suasana yang benar-benar baru untuknya; bangunan-bangunan yang tampak berbeda dari kota asalnya, pun suasana kota yang cukup lengang, agak kontras dengan pemandangan dalam bandara menyambutnya. Bahkan langitpun terasa berbeda bagi gadis yang sebelumnya belum pernah melangkah ke luar Jepang, itu. Dan sebelum ia masuk ke dalam taksi yang entah dengan bahasa apa telah dipesan Sasuke, ia menatap tulisan selamat datang yang tertera di bandara lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Selamat datang di Kairo—_Selamat menuju kematianmu_.

Mengerikan bagaimana ia membacanya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak banyak berbicara di dalam taksi. Mata gelapnya terus ia sembunyikan dalam kacamata ber-_frame_ cukup tebal sembari menatap keluar membisu. Entah kenapa pemuda itu terlihat diam, namun juga tangannya entah kenapa terus menggenggam botol mineralnya—mempermainkannya, menggoyangkannya, meminumnya sesekali, kemudian meletakkannya lagi—pertanda bahwa ia juga sedang gelisah. Sakura memperhatikannya sesekali, 'toh ia juga tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menatap pemuda itu atau menatap keluar—yang membuat ia sadar bahwa mereka telah melewati kota dan memasuki area dimana kiri kanan mereka tak lebih dari pasir dan tanaman paku-pakuan atau kelapa.

Tepat setelah nyaris satu jam kedua orang itu terlarut dalam dunianya masing-masing, supir taksi berkebangsaan Afrika itu menginjak rem dengan perlahan. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura segera menoleh ke kiri, menatap sebidang—

.

Eh?

.

Kebun nanas?

.

Sakura mengusap matanya sekali lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ada sebidang kebun nanas di tengah padang pasir begini? Namun kiranya pertanyaan itu tidak begitu mengubah keadaan karena pada kenyataannya sudah terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpanya selama 24 jam terakhir. Dan tidak mengubah keadaan _lagi_ saat ia menemukan dirinya terpaksa beringsut keluar dari taksi dan menatap kosong kebun nanas dengan sebuah rumah megah bergaya timur tengah di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi ia merasa pusing saat tumpukkan informasi mencoba masuk ke dalam kepalanya secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak begitu menyukai tempat ini—kebun nanas menakutkan. Pada awal kedatangan mereka bahkan mereka sudah disambut dengan tanaman pemakan daging di kiri kanan jalan setapak menuju bangunan utama. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke membuat semacam kabut tipis yang membuat tanaman itu seakan tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka dan kopor yang mereka seret sedari tadi. Dan begitu mereka menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah, sekali lagi Sasuke membuat kejutan dengan menghancurkan pintu gerbang setinggi hampir 5 meter itu tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Pemuda itu hanya mengulurkan tangannya, dan '_bum!_' —pintu itu hancur begitu saja. Membuat Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membuat masalah dengan penguasa kegelapan terakhir itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah dengan arsitektur yang bisa dikategorikan mewah itu. Sekalipun tampak dibuat dari batu, rumah itu tidak begitu gelap dan dipenuhi oleh ukiran-ukiran yang indah. Apalagi saat mereka tiba pada sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan utama. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan bentuk langit-langit menyerupai setengah bola. Dominasi warna krem sangat terasa. Segalanya seakan terbuat dari benda berwarna krem; pasir, tanah, atau batu. Ukirannya, yang entah kenapa banyak yang bertemakan nanas atau kebunnya, dan perabot-perabot antik seperti guci dan hiasan pilar memang patut untuk dikagumi. Namun saat Sakura nyaris teralih perhatiannya dan berdecak kagum, sejurus kemudian ia menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis yang berdiri menghadang langkah mereka. Kaki jenjang gadis itu terekspos di balik belahan rok panjangnya. Sehelai cadar menutupi bagian hidung hingga mulutnya dan ia mengenakan semacam pakaian dayang yang Sakura kenali dari buku-buku cerita seperti 1001 malam dan teman-temannya.

Gadis di depannya ini sangat—_well_, Sakura tidak perlu menyebutkannya. Namun ia iseng melirik Sasuke, siapa tahu ia dapat menemukan ekspresi lucu dari pemuda itu. Namun ternyata yang ia temukan hanya ekspresi datarnya yang biasanya.

Oke, Sakura, kau mulai ngelantur.

Kembali ke gadis dengan helai rambut pirang panjang yang salah satunya ia juntai ke depan. Gadis yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi itu berjalan dengan sensual tanpa dibuat-dibuat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Tepat satu meter di depan mereka, gadis itu berhenti, kemudian menunduk, menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, berdecak sedikit terkejut kemudian beralih Sakura. Alih-alih berdecak seakan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga seperti yang ia berikan ke Sasuke, gadis itu justru mengernyitkan kening dan memberi pandangan agak merendah pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin tidak menyukai tempat ini—kecuali untuk arsitekturnya.

"_Well, well_," gadis itu berjalan agak menjauh, memunggungi Sakura dan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati tirai tipis yang memang terpajang menyekat ruangan itu. Tersenyum samar, gadis itu melirik Sasuke dan Sakura, kemudian memberikan tatapan tidak suka, sebelum akhirnya menarik sebuah tali yang membuka tirai itu sembari berkata;

"Lihat siapa tamu kita, Professor Nanas,"

Tirai itu terbuka, Sakura menyipitkan mata dan berjalan melindungi wajahnya ke belakang begitu melihat cahaya terang nyaris membutakan matanya. Namun Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu terganggu. Ia membuat semacam perisai sehingga sekujur tubuhnya tetap dalam kondisi gelap. Oh, Sakura harap ia bisa melakukan hal-hal sekeren itu. Menghancurkan pintu dengan kedipan, membuat pintu kemana saja dengan kegelapan, membuat perisai keren. Oke, Sakura setidaknya ingin portal pintu kemana saja seperti yang Sasuke lakukan saat malam Naruto menghilang. Akan sangat keren.

Sebuah jendela raksasa dengan sinar matahari yang menyorotnya langsung adalah sumber sinar membutakan mata itu. Seorang pria dengan baju bertemakan pantai dengan kembang-kembang sepatu dan celana pendek tengah duduk di depannya. Lebih tepatnya tertidur di atas kursi di depannya. Namun tak lama, kepalanya yang berbentuk seperti seikat nanas itu bangkit. Membuat Sakura kini bisa mengerti kenapa segala ornamen di rumah ini bertemakan nanas, dan kenapa orang ini juga dipanggil 'Nanas'.

Sakura agak bergidik melihat sosok di depannya menyeringai—tak sempurna, karena seringai seram itu terpotong oleh uapan kantuknya. Segera setelah si Pria Nanas menguap panjang, sosok itu menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, kemudian berpaling Sakura dengan cara yang persis sama dengan wanita berambut pirang tadi. Membuat perasaan kesal kembali menyerang Sakura.

"Tamu yang menarik—Ah, dan Ino, di hadapan tamu istimewa seperti ini, jangan memanggilku Nanas." Laki-laki itu menatap gadis bernama Ino itu, dan sebagai gantinya gadis itu hanya memutar matanya tidak sabar.

"Baik, jadi apa yang membuat penguasa kegelapan datang jauh-jauh untuk menemuiku?" Seringai lainnya oleh laki-laki itu diberikan pada Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke takut, gadis itu berharap Sasuke punya jawaban yang tepat untuk laki-laki nanas di hadapannya. Yah, dari awal tempat ini sudah membawa aura seperti ingin membunuhnya, tapi ia masih berpikir positif bahwa ia masih bisa menyelamatkan lehernya selama ia tidak membuat ulah di kebun nanas jahat ini.

"Kaummu telah menculik Api terakhir." Sasuke menjawab singkat, namun jawabannya kontan membuat laki-laki di hadapannya, serta wanita bernama Ino itu mendelik kaget mendengarnya. Sepertinya ini kabar yang tidak diduga-duga, ya?

"Dan apa yang membuat kami bisa percaya padamu—" gadis bernama Ino berhenti berucap saat Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kaset kepada si gadis, membuat gadis berperawakan bak model itu dengan refleks menangkapnya. Pandangan penuh pertanyaan ia berikan kepada Sasuke, kemudian berganti pada sosok Nanas dan kemudian pandangan ia alihkan menuju kaset yang dilempar Sasuke tadi.

Laki-laki Nanas menganggukkan kepala, pertanda menyetujui sesuatu. Melihat respon si Nanas, dengan cepat gadis itu pergi ke sudut ruangan, membuka sebuah kotak yang terlihat dari batu, namun memiliki dua buah lubang simetris berjaring yang bisa ditebak tempat mengeluarkan suara, dan meletakkan kaset itu di dalamnya. Benar saja, sejurus kemudian suara familiar terdengar dari dalam kotak itu. Oh oke, ternyata tempat ini hanya membutuhkan sebuah batu untuk mendengarkan sebuah rekaman. _Canggih_.

Bertolak dari batu atau benda-benda lainnya, Sakura tercekat mendengar suara Naruto berkumandang di ruang itu. Rekaman tiga puluh menit dan segala hal detail tentang malam itu. Serangan pasir, kerampokan, kawanan berambut panjang, bahkan rambutnya, Sakura, yang terbakar. Namun diluar itu, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa sempat-sempatnya Naruto memuji seorang gadis adalah manis di saat sebentar lagi ia akan mati?

Suasana kembali hening saat rekaman itu selesai di perdengarkan. Professor Nanas kembali menguap, dan entah bagaimana, begitu Ino mengambil kembali kaset itu, dalam satu kedipan mata, kaset itu sudah kembali lagi ke tangan Sasuke. '_Sulap yang lainnya_,' pikir Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Si Nanas mengetukkan tangan bosan ke kursi berlengannya. Sembari menguap, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami, menatap kosong ke samping ruangan, ke jejeran guci-guci yang, mungkin, terbuat dari pasir. Melihat cara pria itu memandangnya, Sakura jelas tidak ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam guci itu.

"Beritahu dimana kaummu menahannya, kau tahu akan ada penghancuran dunia jika kau tidak memberi tahu,"

"Bagaimana jika kami tidak peduli?"

Pria itu tersenyum licik. Kau akan tahu bahwa tindakan pria itu salah. Karena sejurus kemudian Sasuke telah mengacungkan tangannya, menghilangkan senyuman licik si Professor saat sebuah sabit kelam membentang di leher pria itu. Giliran Sasuke yang memegang kendali namun tak menggunakan senyuman kejam pria Nanas itu. Sasuke masih tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya menatap pria itu lurus-lurus sambil membuat tangannya dengan posisi seakan akan memotong.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksamu untuk mengatakannya—jangan mencoba, Nona Yamanaka," Sakura melirik Ino yang tiba-tiba membatu di posisinya. Saat Sakura perhatikan lagi, pisau di tangannya sudah terjatuh, ada sebuah kabut hitam yang menahan seluruh gerakannya. Membuat ia tidak berdaya dan hanya menatap mereka penuh kebencian. Agaknya gerakan gadis yang ingin menyelamatkan tuannya itu sudah terlebih dahulu diketahui Sasuke.

"Kau adalah yang tercerdas—dan teregois di kaummu. Bukankah sudah jelas kau pasti tahu kemana mereka akan membawa Api Terakhir, bukan?" Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya yang berbentuk sepeti pisau itu ke tubuhnya, menggerakan bilah sabit semakin menempel ke leher si Nanas. Membuat pria itu berjengit sedikit ke belakang, namun tidak dengan pandangan takut, ia masih terlihat tidak peduli dan agak mengantuk seperti tadi.

Namun, dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya yang bebas ke arah jendela.

_PRANG_!

Jendela di belakang pria itu pecah berantakan. Membuat si Nanas langsung menoleh ke belakang, kali ini dengan pandangan panik dan terkejut. Tetapi belum selesai keterkejutannya, Sasuke sudah mengarahkan lagi tangannya ke arah pilar yang seakan bertugas untuk mengawal singgasana pria itu,

_BLAR_!

Pilar-pilar indah di kiri dan di kanan si Nanas juga ikut hancur. Berkeping. Membuat rumah ini berubah menjadi rumah pasir menyeramkan—yang mau hancur.

"Masih tidak mau mengatakannya?" Sasuke kembali mengangkat tangannya sebelum pria itu akhirnya menyela;

"Tu-tunggu! Tidak ada lagi penghancuran, oke? Kalian kaum penyihir memang—" pria itu berhenti berbicara saat bilah kelam telah mendekatinya dan nyaris memotong lehernya jika ia bergerak tiga senti saja. Membuatnya menelan ludah dan menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian, hampir sama dengan Ino yang masih membatu di pojokkan sana.

Sesaat sebelum darah benar-benar menetes dari leher pemuda itu, si Nanas berseru; "Makam! Kau tahu makam yang mana! Sekarang lepaskan pisau mengerikan ini dari leherku, penyihir!"

Sekejap bilah kelam itu menghilang, membuat si Nanas segera meraba lehernya lega. Ino, setelah kabut hitam juga berhenti menjeratnya, segera berlari menuju Professor Nanas, sekadar mengecek apakah tuannya itu baik-baik saja. Namun Sasuke tidak begitu peduli. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia segera berbalik pergi, membuat Sakura juga segera melangkahkan kaki mengikutinya—

.

.

—namun yang terjadi justru di luar dugaan.

.

.

_PRANG_

Suara benda pecah membuat mereka berdua berbalik. Sakura kembali bergidik ngeri saat ia melihat jejeran guci telah berserakan di bawah, membuat segala isinya berserakan. Isinya, tadinya hanyalah kumpulan pasir biasa yang selang beberapa detik berubah menjadi monster yang— kalau bisa dideskripsikan—berbentuk seperti kumpulan ular derik pasir, dengan warna kuning kecoklatan, dengan panjang yang entah berapa meter dan memiliki lebar nyaris sama dengan paha orang dewasa.

Ya, ular derik itu besar.

Dan sialnya ada sekitar lima ular derik yang kini mengelilingi mereka dengan pandangan kelaparan.

"Monster kuno, salah satu koleksi kaumku. Tenang saja, penguasa kegelapan, mereka kebal sihir," Si Nanas menyeringai seram dari kursinya, dengan masih memegang lehernya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan, "...kalian tidak berpikir akan pulang hidup-hidup setelah mengancam Nara Shikamaru, bukan?"

Ular itu mematuk Sakura, namun dengan segera gadis itu melompat ke belakang—tapi juga tidak berani mengambil langkah terlalu jauh karena di belakangnya sudah ada ular derik lain yang siap melahap.

"Mari kita lihat, sejauh apa kau bisa menahan diri tidak membangkitkan seluruh rohmu, Tuan Muda Penguasa Kegelapan—_yang terakhir_."

Sasuke berdecih menatap kumpulan ular derik jahat raksasa di hadapannya. Ular itu kebal sihir, kata si pemuda Nara, membuat jelas mereka sekarang hanya bisa mengandalkan kakuatan fisik. Tapi apa bisa?

"Jangan terkena bisanya, kau akan tidur selamanya."

Sakura menelan ludah. Selamanya berarti mati. Jadi intinya jika mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk menendang ular itu dari jalan mereka dan kabur, mereka akan mati. Berarti satu-satunya pilihan mereka adalah mati—karena pada dasarnya Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke mampu melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk mnyelamatkan mereka dari kawanan monster dengan tanpa bantuan sihirnya. Kalau begitu yang tersisa hanya Sakura—bisa apa dia?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Pun Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga telah memunggungi gadis itu. Mereka saling memunggungi dan berputar mengawasi gambaran malaikat pancabut nyawa mereka. Keduanya panik. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa selamat.

Atau setidaknya, _entah bagaimana caranya_, _**untuk saat ini**_.

.

.

.

{**bersambung**}

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Terimakasih untuk kesepuluh reviewer yang baik hati dan mau memberikan review. Pun untuk para silent reader, terimakasih (sekalipun kalau bisa review sekalian aja, sebenernya, hahahaha).

Bagaimana menurut pembaca? :')

Salam ikan sarden,

Moy.


End file.
